


yellow

by seolle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic, coldplay inspired shit, i've been becoming more risque with my fics lately, johnil is glorious, not fluff but not really angst either, so kinda in between i guess, taeil and johnny are so painfully inlove with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolle/pseuds/seolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that yellow is a happy color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Coldplay's "Yellow".
> 
>  
> 
> This is honestly just borderline word vomit. I don't even know what's the plot of this or if it even has one lololol. I basically wrote what's on my mind based on the song.

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

 

They say that yellow is a happy color but to Youngho, yellow was Taeil. Yellow like the sun, glowing and yellow like the stars in the night sky, shining.

 

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called yellow_

 

Taeil was made up of different fragments, he was never one and yet somehow, the fragments of himself made him whole, who he is. To Youngho he was whole despite people saying otherwise. To Youngho, he is the Taeil who made his life complete. 

 

Youngho stared at Taeil who was laying beside him on a soft patch of grass at a hill side. It was serene, peaceful like nothing could ever burst their little bubble, their own little world, a world where it was only the two of them in it.

 

_So then I took my turn_

_Oh what a thing to have done_

_And it was all yellow_

 

Taeil looked at the stars and his face was basking in the moonlight and Youngho's breath hitched for he thought that no one can be as beautiful as Taeil.

 

To Youngho, the stars were shining for Taeil.

 

-

 

_I swam across_

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_'Cause you were all yellow_

 

Taeil was yellow. Taeil is not always happy. Sometimes, Taeil is in doubt. Sometimes, Taeil is sad. Sometimes, Taeil is broken and Youngho will always be there to pick up the pieces.

 

One of the best gifts Youngho has ever received in his whole life is Taeil's smile. When Taeil smiles, it dawns on Youngho that everything was worth it. Everything was worth it if he got to see Taeil smile, to see Taeil happy. Everything was worth it for Taeil.

 

_I drew a line_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_And it was all yellow_

 

Youngho caressed Taeil's hair and wrapped his arms around him. He planted delicate kisses to Taeil's head and Taeil closed his eyes.

 

"You know that I will always love you, right?" Youngho whispered into Taeil's ear, voice soft but audible enough to be heard by the other.

 

"Yeah." It was enough for Youngho.

 

-

 

Taeil crashed into Youngho's life.

 

Youngho didn't know when did Taeil became someone important in his life, he just became one without any notice but it didn't matter because Taeil was Youngho's air, he needs it to be able to live.

 

-

 

Their lips move in sync, like they were puzzle pieces that fit together to create a whole picture. Their bodies touch and they both feel a buzz coursing through their system.

 

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn in to something beautiful_

_Do you know,_

_You know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

 

Youngho traced every curve of Taeil's body; Taeil's face, back, and his hand goes to caress a pair of plush lips. Taeil smiled sheepishly. 

 

"Stop that," He muttered, face turning red.

 

"Do you really want me to?" Youngho smirks and begins tracing on the curve of the other's back again.

 

"I- don't stop." 

 

That also means _don't let me go._

 

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into_

_Something beautiful_

_Do you know_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

 

"I won't." 

 

Youngho hovers his lips onto Taeil's own, down to his jaw, his neck, and reverts back to his eyelids.

 

"I love you." Three words that Youngho yearned to hear. It was bliss.

 

Taeil kisses him back with just as much fervor, want, eyes closed wanting to let it all sink in. To let it sink in that Youngho was the best thing that happened to him, how someone so perfect wants to be with him. It was all still too surreal for Taeil.

 

_It's true_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine_

 

They lie on the soft, white sheets, becoming one.

 

They needed each other. 

 

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And all the things that you do_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like a warmup for me to go back to writing? I've been meaning to write again since I've been so busy with school but anyway have some Johnil. OH AND HAVE I MENTIONED THAT NCT DREAM ARE ABSOLUTE CUTIES MY PRECIOUS SONS ARE SO PRECIOUS #ShipJohnil2k16 #2016isNCT


End file.
